Peer Pressure
by EstrellaGrace
Summary: Jasper Whitlock's been passed through abusive households ever since his parents passed. Finally he reaches Forks where he meets an interesting family of golden eyed people who have oldfashioned thoughts. When his past comes back to life from the grave, can one certain bronze haired friend help him through his troubles? Will that friend become something more? ABUSE, MATES, and SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

 **There is abuse in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable….STOP READING!**

 **Story beta'd by** **Hannah0707**

 **This is just the prologue, the rest of the chapters will be a little more than 4,000 words so fret not.** **I'll probably post once every week or so, but I will definitely post at least once a month so you can at least expect that much from me.**

* * *

New State, new town, new school, new house. It's been like this for eight years, ever since my ma and pa died. Predating then, I've been passed around like a joint so everybody could take a swing at me. eight years worth of scars I now carry, both emotional and physical. I've been pushed around, beat up, left to die, and spit on but in Forks, Washington, everything will change. I will be stronger, faster, better than ever because I will never let _anyone_ harm me with their words or knives ever again. I will rise above my peers and will be somebody that my parents will be proud of whenever they look down on me. I will never be weak again as I would rather burn in hell than let the pain of my past become my reality once more.

Jasper Whitlock will not fall again.

* * *

 **If there is something specific that you want to happen, PM me or review it and I will try my best as long as it doesn't interfere with the plot that I already have in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

 **There is abuse in this story so if you are not comfortable….STOP READING!**

 **Story beta'd by** **Hannah0707**

* * *

The weekend passes nicely and I don't see Mike at all until the morning of the first day of school on Monday where he is wearing nice clothes that stick out. I walk over to the bench where he is sitting all alone and wrap my arm around his shoulder."Hey man, long time no see," I say.

"Ha ha, maybe for you Jasper but for me, I saw heaven this weekend." Mike raises his eyebrows up and down and I find a good way to bring up the cocaine incident.

"That's awesome, Mike. You saw heaven and I saw a doctor." I raise one eyebrow and take my arm off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jasper. I was too drunk, just make sure not to take another drink from me when I'm drunk again and you should be good for all of eternity. You missed the Cullens too. They came to the party and when I went around looking for you, they all said that you had left or they hadn't seen you. Those two girls you were talking about are smokin' hot and you were right, that one guy is huge!" Mike uses his arms to exaggerate what he is saying while I just nod along.

"Oh I saw them alright. Edward Cullen, one of the guys, was the one who tricked me while I was high to go see his doctor of a dad then I passed out at their place and went home early in the morning."

"That's awesome. They all are a little weird though aren't they? The big guy, Emmett, told me that they were all adopted but some of them are siblings _and_ they are all together which is kind of like incest right? Well, a roundabout way in incest."

"Yeah, roundabout way I guess. They all look the same with their golden eyes and, no homo but they all look like models off of some fashion magazine. Which ones are the siblings?" I ask. And here I thought that I was going to be the one telling _him_ about the Cullens.

"Emmett and Alice are siblings, and the rest of them are all adopted. We have seriously got to get some of them on the football team, we would win state if we had them!"

"You say that like we aren't going to win if we _don't_ have them." Mike shrugs. "Yo, and where did you get those clothes for the first day of school? I know we were supposed to be a little dressed up but I know that you didn't bring anything with you except for the clothes on your back."

He chuckles. "Remember Jessica's older brother who went off to college? His parents still have some clothes in his old room for when he comes to visit, but you know he isn't coming back anytime soon." Looks like Mike has all the company he needs over at Jessica's house. I feel a little jealous but remember that this is a good thing, for Mike at least.

The bell rings and we all head to the gymnasium so that the idiot principal can talk to us about how this year is going to be great, how we are going to love our teachers, and welcoming the new students. He is right about one thing, this year is going to be great…. for the football team! I have been killing it in practice and I know that I will rock all of my games. Principal Greene dismisses us and we all head out to our different classes. I look down at my schedule that I had picked up earlier this morning from , and groan when I see that I have Spanish and then English Literature. English is my hardest subject, but since I get along really well with the teacher, , who has a bit of a crush on me, I usually slide through her class easily with a few winks thrown her way. Spanish is almost just as hard as English, but luckily I am in the lower Spanish class where everything is repeated over and over again so I never really have to listen.

"Hola Bonitos." Señora Roof says to the grumbling class. I sit in the middle of my personal squad of football players. The team has become my friend group and we always stick together. Spanish class is a bore but it passes quickly when all you do is talk to your friends so before I know it, the bell rings and I go to my locker to switch out my books. Waiting for me there is Edward who is leaning against my locker, trying to look like he belongs in this school when that couldn't be farther from the truth.

He belongs on the front of a magazine.

When he sees me, he immediately straightens up and flashes me a pearly white smile that could make a blind man cry. I do a two fingered wave and get into my locker to take out my English stuff while I say, "What's up?" to Edward.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me find my next class." He says this as a question as if I wouldn't help a friend out.

"Why don't you just use your map of the school? I know that you have one because I got one last year too." I think I see a little panic go across his face but it is gone so quick that I doubt it was ever even there in the first place.

"I did have one but I lost it when this girl named Lauren fell on me and I had to catch her." I laugh.

"You should have just let her fall, I say." Edward grins widely at my comment. "What is your next class?"

Without looking down at his schedule he says, "English."

"Great, that's my class too. Sit by me." We fist bump and my hand feels like it has been shocked again. English is the only class where none of my football friends are in the class with me so I am virtually alone, and to make matters worse, it's my worst subject. Mike isn't even in the class with me which double sucks but it's better now that I have Edward, so I can deal with it. It's nice to get out of that group sometimes anyway, most of the jocks are just idiots and it's hard to hold a conversation with them but Edward is a really smart guy and will be a great friend.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I knew it, I had mated with this boy named Jasper.

I was only suspicious before, but when we fist bumped, I got that electric feeling again when our hands touched and I had been drawn to him ever since we had followed him to that party on Friday night. I never thought myself to be attracted to men but I had mated on him and I do not regret it at all. The only problem is my family. Alice must have already seen this happening but nobody else in the family knows and I would like to keep it that way. My family is very old so that means that they all grew up homophobic because being gay was scandalous back in our times. I was raised that way as well, but it is not like I could just ignore my attraction for him. I'll have to talk to Alice later about this because if she were to tell Vee…. that could lead to horrible consequences with me in the middle of it.

Jasper sits down at his table and I take the seat next to him and study all of the little white scars that cover him and growl lowly. He must have heard me since he turns his head to me and asks, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, no." I try to come up with something quickly. "I was just wondering if you would like to, um, hang out on Saturday? We could go bowling or to the movies or something?" _What have I done? He is going to reject me and see that I was suggesting a date, oh no…._

"Sorry but I have football practice on Saturday but maybe you could come to that and show some school spirit, eh?" He nudges me in the shoulder and does a little adorable laugh that I can't help but smile at.

"Yeah, I'll come. Maybe I'll even bring the family."

"You're going to bring your whole family to football practice that none of you are even playing in? That's kind of weird, but do whatever you want to do." comes in and bangs his hand on his desk until the class is quiet. He starts talking about how we are going to be reading over his syllabus as partners today then hands out our papers and leaves us to it. Jasper holds his syllabus up in front of him and watches me.

"Take a picture and it'll last longer." I say goofily and he chuckles.

"Oh, no. I was just waiting for you to read it?" _Well that's kind of odd._ I look around and see that every group is reading it aloud to each other, I guess it isn't that odd.

"We can switch off in the middle then," I say and Jasper looks a little flustered.

"Why don't you just read it all. I listen better when somebody else is speaking than I do by myself." Auditory learner, I see. I want to know everything about this man.

I start reading and Jasper watches his paper but his eyes are unfocused. He nods every once in awhile so I know he's listening but I doubt that he really is, it is infuriating that I can't hear his thoughts. Mates' powers don't work on their own mate, only on everybody else. That is, if they have a power at all. I know first hand how frustrating that is just by listening to Alice's thoughts.

"Jasper," calls from his desk, "will you come over here for a moment?"

I hate to eavesdrop in on what they are saying but I need to know everything that is going on with my mate at all times. " , have you fixed that little problem that we had last school year?" takes off his glasses with one hand and looks at my mate intensely.

"Sir, I promise I'm going to fix it up, I-I just need a little more time. I have gotten so much better, I swear." Jasper stutters.

"You have been saying that for a while now and we are just getting started with your Junior year now. I don't like to see our football team lose anymore than you do but if you don't get help on this matter, then I will have no choice to pull you from the team so you can work more. I do not want to do this but you have forced my hand at this point and this cannot go on. I suggest that you get a tutor to help you out and if you can't find one then I am sure that the school might be able to help you out. This is something that everybody _needs_ to learn, Jasper. You can't just procrastinate on something so vital."

Jasper sighs, "Yes, sir." and walks back to his seat. He puts his head in his hands and I barely remember to pretend like I don't know what was just saying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing new. told me that I need to get a tutor. It's nothing really." His face flames and I am immensely curious about what the problem is about.

"So then what's the problem? All you have to do is get a tutor." It seems really easy to me.

"Well, my schedule is not very easy to work around. I have school, obviously, and then immediately after I have football practice until seven o'clock and then I've gotta eat something and by then it's nighttime. I just don't have the time until the weekends and even then I have games every other weekend." _I have an idea._

"Hey, I'm a really good tutor, I can teach you just about everything. I could tutor you. I know you said your busy everyday after school but that just means that we will have to do it in the morning." I light up at the thought of spending more time with Jasper, and it will even be voluntary so he will be with me because he wants to!

Jasper's head lifts up and his mood becomes more somber at my words and I can't help but feel melancholy that _I_ was the one to put that look on his face. "Edward, I don't think that you could teach me this. Just drop it, I'll figure something out."

"Oh…. all right, Jasper. I am confident that I could help so…. just give me a call if you change your mind." He seems really embarrassed but I really hope that he does call me, it doesn't even have to be school related. Writing down my cell phone number, I give it to him with a smile. I really wish I knew what he was thinking, it is so frustrating not to know what is going on in his head. I really want to ask Carlisle for advice about how to deal with not being able to hear him but I know that if I do, he will want background information then he will know Jasper is my mate and then I will be disowned. I am not going to go there.

"Thanks for the offer dude, but I gotta admit, I'm not going to call about the tutoring deal." I feel a little sad but I think Jasper notices because he immediately brightens up at my expression with faux happiness.

"Hey, but I'll text you about our first game whenever I find out. See you later, pal." We do the weird one arm hug thing that guys do and I absolutely love the connection between us. I'll have to be furtive around my family but I feel like we can make it work if we just try hard enough but there is still one part of this puzzle I still don't have figured out. How am I supposed to make Jasper like me like that?

* * *

 **JPOV**

That was really nice of him to say but I don't want to rope the new guy into tutoring some idiot on the football team. If Edward only knew what he would be trying to teach me, he would probably take back the offer anyway. If I am going to get somebody to help me, then it is going to be a professional. That way, nobody at school will find out and I won't become a social pariah.

Lunch is here quicker than I thought it would be and all of my stressing has made me into one hungry man. I get to lunch a little late because I had gone to to tell him that I have a plan and the school doesn't need to hook me up with a tutor. I walk in and hurry to the lunch line for my food and like always, people part for me to go to the front of the line. Sitting at my table, Mike on one side and Tyler on the other, we talk football, like always, but this time I get a little bored. It's all we ever talk about, football this and football that, and I wish that I could be talking to Edward but I quickly shake that thought out of my head. Tyler and Mike have been my friends longer than Edward so I shouldn't wish for that kind of stuff.

"Jasper wake up dude. You've been out of it for like, five minutes. We were going over the starting line up for the game on Saturday." Tyler says while waving a hand in front of my face.

I hear clicking sounds behind me and I turn to see Lauren Mallory in her high heels walking straight at me. That is, if you call swaying your hips walking. I am surprised that the school lets her wear what she does. She is wearing a leather mini skirt that shows the bottom of her ass and a lace shirt where you can see the outline of her nipples through it. First day of school and I'm sure that she is already starting a high school brothel.

"Hey Jazzy poo," Lauren says as she sits in my lap, "I was wondering if you might wanna…. _meet up_ after school to study our chemistry." She does this every once in awhile, every other week, and I would get Mike to go to her for me because I don't wanna have sex with that skank, but now that Mike and Jessica are together, I have no other choice but to tell her no.

"Look Lauren, I don't like you like that. Not interested, babe."

"Oh come on, you know it'll be fun with just you and me, and maybe I'll even bring one of my girlfriends too." I decide to play with her a bit.

"Oh, well then count me in. Your house at 7:30 and I'm in baby." I give her a Whitlock smirk that flows through the family and she kisses my cheek before trotting back to her table, a new skip in her step. She just got Jasper Whitlock to agree to have sex with her and you can tell that will be the highlight of her week, if I were to show up that is. You see, I don't do that kind of stuff with the girls here, or anywhere for that matter. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that all the ones I meet are premature prostitutes, so now Lauren thinks that she is going to be the first one to catch me.

I can see the whole table full of Cullens watching me as I roll my eyes and turn back in my seat to eat my long awaited lunch. _Creepy._

Lunch is done when I hear the bell and I head out to government then precalculus. I love precal because numbers are my favorite types of words, I get along a lot more with numbers than I do letters because when you speak numbers, you always know the right answer. English teachers want opinions, math teachers want right answers. Opinions are a lot harder to say and then be told if your opinion is right or wrong. Not like I do anything in either class other than talk with my friends, but I still hate English.

Physical Education comes quickly and I find that I have that class with Edward too. We play football and coach says that we are doing it this time of year because it is football season, but everybody knows that it is only because he wants the football team to get as much practice in as they can before the first game comes up. So we throw and throw and we even do a scrimmage for the ones who want to play and I notice that most of the girls and Edward are the ones who sit out for the game. I guess I won't be the one to persuade him to play on the team if he won't even play in P.E. He looks like he has a really good throwing arm though so I make a mental note to ask him about playing later, even if he is likely to turn me down.

We are all dismissed at three o'clock and head down to the locker room to change into our practice gear for football, and regular clothes for the people who don't play football. Eric Yorkie decides to twist his shirt up and smack me across the thigh with it so it turns into an all out free for all in the boys' locker room. Sometime during the war, Edward had slipped out and I had missed my chance to ask him to try out for the team. There is always tomorrow I guess.

After school, practice goes by as well as it always does and I am improving by the day. Coach pulls me aside to remind me about that school problem and I tell him that I have it all under control, and I do…. almost. I make sure to mention that I am trying to get Edward to join the team and Coach says that I should try to get all of those Cullens to show up to practice one day but I doubt that is going to happen.

After practice, Mike and I start to head home and he tells me to drop him back off at Jessica's house again once he gets his new change of clothes. I am a little disappointed that I haven't been getting to spend much time with Mike these past few days but I'm sure that he will come back soon enough. I really am happy for Mike now that he has Jessica but now it leaves me alone with myself and I am not good company for my mind.

So I decide to break out that Sunday paper that we got yesterday and do the puzzles and read the comics before I go to bed. I remember doing the paper with my grandpa every morning when I was a little boy before I was taken away from him. After a while of laying in my bed, I fall asleep easily. I am happy that I don't have a nightmare because Mr. and hate it when I wake up yelling. My nightmares always end up waking the whole house along with me, but usually Mike is here to calm me down. I really do hope that Mike and Jessica don't do this every night just in case I need a friend to calm me down. I focus on what I have to do tomorrow to take my mind off bad thoughts.

* * *

Sorry accidentally uploaded a chapter meant to go to Prince's Patch.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

 **There is abuse in this story so if you are not comfortable….STOP READING!**

 **Story beta'd by** **Hannah0707**

* * *

The weekend passes nicely and I don't see Mike at all until the morning of the first day of school on Monday where he is wearing nice clothes that stick out. I walk over to the bench where he is sitting all alone and wrap my arm around his shoulder."Hey man, long time no see," I say.

"Ha ha, maybe for you Jasper but for me, I saw heaven this weekend." Mike raises his eyebrows up and down and I find a good way to bring up the cocaine incident.

"That's awesome, Mike. You saw heaven and I saw a doctor." I raise one eyebrow and take my arm off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jasper. I was too drunk, just make sure not to take another drink from me when I'm drunk again and you should be good for all of eternity. You missed the Cullens too. They came to the party and when I went around looking for you, they all said that you had left or they hadn't seen you. Those two girls you were talking about are smokin' hot and you were right, that one guy is huge!" Mike uses his arms to exaggerate what he is saying while I just nod along.

"Oh I saw them alright. Edward Cullen, one of the guys, was the one who tricked me while I was high to go see his doctor of a dad then I passed out at their place and went home early in the morning."

"That's awesome. They all are a little weird though aren't they? The big guy, Emmett, told me that they were all adopted but some of them are siblings _and_ they are all together which is kind of like incest right? Well, a roundabout way in incest."

"Yeah, roundabout way I guess. They all look the same with their golden eyes and, no homo but they all look like models off of some fashion magazine. Which ones are the siblings?" I ask. And here I thought that I was going to be the one telling _him_ about the Cullens.

"Emmett and Alice are siblings, and the rest of them are all adopted. We have seriously got to get some of them on the football team, we would win state if we had them!"

"You say that like we aren't going to win if we _don't_ have them." Mike shrugs. "Yo, and where did you get those clothes for the first day of school? I know we were supposed to be a little dressed up but I know that you didn't bring anything with you except for the clothes on your back."

He chuckles. "Remember Jessica's older brother who went off to college? His parents still have some clothes in his old room for when he comes to visit, but you know he isn't coming back anytime soon." Looks like Mike has all the company he needs over at Jessica's house. I feel a little jealous but remember that this is a good thing, for Mike at least.

The bell rings and we all head to the gymnasium so that the idiot principal can talk to us about how this year is going to be great, how we are going to love our teachers, and welcoming the new students. He is right about one thing, this year is going to be great…. for the football team! I have been killing it in practice and I know that I will rock all of my games. Principal Greene dismisses us and we all head out to our different classes. I look down at my schedule that I had picked up earlier this morning from , and groan when I see that I have Spanish and then English Literature. English is my hardest subject, but since I get along really well with the teacher, , who has a bit of a crush on me, I usually slide through her class easily with a few winks thrown her way. Spanish is almost just as hard as English, but luckily I am in the lower Spanish class where everything is repeated over and over again so I never really have to listen.

"Hola Bonitos." Señora Roof says to the grumbling class. I sit in the middle of my personal squad of football players. The team has become my friend group and we always stick together. Spanish class is a bore but it passes quickly when all you do is talk to your friends so before I know it, the bell rings and I go to my locker to switch out my books. Waiting for me there is Edward who is leaning against my locker, trying to look like he belongs in this school when that couldn't be farther from the truth.

He belongs on the front of a magazine.

When he sees me, he immediately straightens up and flashes me a pearly white smile that could make a blind man cry. I do a two fingered wave and get into my locker to take out my English stuff while I say, "What's up?" to Edward.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me find my next class." He says this as a question as if I wouldn't help a friend out.

"Why don't you just use your map of the school? I know that you have one because I got one last year too." I think I see a little panic go across his face but it is gone so quick that I doubt it was ever even there in the first place.

"I did have one but I lost it when this girl named Lauren fell on me and I had to catch her." I laugh.

"You should have just let her fall, I say." Edward grins widely at my comment. "What is your next class?"

Without looking down at his schedule he says, "English."

"Great, that's my class too. Sit by me." We fist bump and my hand feels like it has been shocked again. English is the only class where none of my football friends are in the class with me so I am virtually alone, and to make matters worse, it's my worst subject. Mike isn't even in the class with me which double sucks but it's better now that I have Edward, so I can deal with it. It's nice to get out of that group sometimes anyway, most of the jocks are just idiots and it's hard to hold a conversation with them but Edward is a really smart guy and will be a great friend.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I knew it, I had mated with this boy named Jasper.

I was only suspicious before, but when we fist bumped, I got that electric feeling again when our hands touched and I had been drawn to him ever since we had followed him to that party on Friday night. I never thought myself to be attracted to men but I had mated on him and I do not regret it at all. The only problem is my family. Alice must have already seen this happening but nobody else in the family knows and I would like to keep it that way. My family is very old so that means that they all grew up homophobic because being gay was scandalous back in our times. I was raised that way as well, but it is not like I could just ignore my attraction for him. I'll have to talk to Alice later about this because if she were to tell Vee…. that could lead to horrible consequences with me in the middle of it.

Jasper sits down at his table and I take the seat next to him and study all of the little white scars that cover him and growl lowly. He must have heard me since he turns his head to me and asks, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, no." I try to come up with something quickly. "I was just wondering if you would like to, um, hang out on Saturday? We could go bowling or to the movies or something?" _What have I done? He is going to reject me and see that I was suggesting a date, oh no…._

"Sorry but I have football practice on Saturday but maybe you could come to that and show some school spirit, eh?" He nudges me in the shoulder and does a little adorable laugh that I can't help but smile at.

"Yeah, I'll come. Maybe I'll even bring the family."

"You're going to bring your whole family to football practice that none of you are even playing in? That's kind of weird, but do whatever you want to do." comes in and bangs his hand on his desk until the class is quiet. He starts talking about how we are going to be reading over his syllabus as partners today then hands out our papers and leaves us to it. Jasper holds his syllabus up in front of him and watches me.

"Take a picture and it'll last longer." I say goofily and he chuckles.

"Oh, no. I was just waiting for you to read it?" _Well that's kind of odd._ I look around and see that every group is reading it aloud to each other, I guess it isn't that odd.

"We can switch off in the middle then," I say and Jasper looks a little flustered.

"Why don't you just read it all. I listen better when somebody else is speaking than I do by myself." Auditory learner, I see. I want to know everything about this man.

I start reading and Jasper watches his paper but his eyes are unfocused. He nods every once in awhile so I know he's listening but I doubt that he really is, it is infuriating that I can't hear his thoughts. Mates' powers don't work on their own mate, only on everybody else. That is, if they have a power at all. I know first hand how frustrating that is just by listening to Alice's thoughts.

"Jasper," calls from his desk, "will you come over here for a moment?"

I hate to eavesdrop in on what they are saying but I need to know everything that is going on with my mate at all times. " , have you fixed that little problem that we had last school year?" takes off his glasses with one hand and looks at my mate intensely.

"Sir, I promise I'm going to fix it up, I-I just need a little more time. I have gotten so much better, I swear." Jasper stutters.

"You have been saying that for a while now and we are just getting started with your Junior year now. I don't like to see our football team lose anymore than you do but if you don't get help on this matter, then I will have no choice to pull you from the team so you can work more. I do not want to do this but you have forced my hand at this point and this cannot go on. I suggest that you get a tutor to help you out and if you can't find one then I am sure that the school might be able to help you out. This is something that everybody _needs_ to learn, Jasper. You can't just procrastinate on something so vital."

Jasper sighs, "Yes, sir." and walks back to his seat. He puts his head in his hands and I barely remember to pretend like I don't know what was just saying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing new. told me that I need to get a tutor. It's nothing really." His face flames and I am immensely curious about what the problem is about.

"So then what's the problem? All you have to do is get a tutor." It seems really easy to me.

"Well, my schedule is not very easy to work around. I have school, obviously, and then immediately after I have football practice until seven o'clock and then I've gotta eat something and by then it's nighttime. I just don't have the time until the weekends and even then I have games every other weekend." _I have an idea._

"Hey, I'm a really good tutor, I can teach you just about everything. I could tutor you. I know you said your busy everyday after school but that just means that we will have to do it in the morning." I light up at the thought of spending more time with Jasper, and it will even be voluntary so he will be with me because he wants to!

Jasper's head lifts up and his mood becomes more somber at my words and I can't help but feel melancholy that _I_ was the one to put that look on his face. "Edward, I don't think that you could teach me this. Just drop it, I'll figure something out."

"Oh…. all right, Jasper. I am confident that I could help so…. just give me a call if you change your mind." He seems really embarrassed but I really hope that he does call me, it doesn't even have to be school related. Writing down my cell phone number, I give it to him with a smile. I really wish I knew what he was thinking, it is so frustrating not to know what is going on in his head. I really want to ask Carlisle for advice about how to deal with not being able to hear him but I know that if I do, he will want background information then he will know Jasper is my mate and then I will be disowned. I am not going to go there.

"Thanks for the offer dude, but I gotta admit, I'm not going to call about the tutoring deal." I feel a little sad but I think Jasper notices because he immediately brightens up at my expression with faux happiness.

"Hey, but I'll text you about our first game whenever I find out. See you later, pal." We do the weird one arm hug thing that guys do and I absolutely love the connection between us. I'll have to be furtive around my family but I feel like we can make it work if we just try hard enough but there is still one part of this puzzle I still don't have figured out. How am I supposed to make Jasper like me like that?

* * *

 **JPOV**

That was really nice of him to say but I don't want to rope the new guy into tutoring some idiot on the football team. If Edward only knew what he would be trying to teach me, he would probably take back the offer anyway. If I am going to get somebody to help me, then it is going to be a professional. That way, nobody at school will find out and I won't become a social pariah.

Lunch is here quicker than I thought it would be and all of my stressing has made me into one hungry man. I get to lunch a little late because I had gone to to tell him that I have a plan and the school doesn't need to hook me up with a tutor. I walk in and hurry to the lunch line for my food and like always, people part for me to go to the front of the line. Sitting at my table, Mike on one side and Tyler on the other, we talk football, like always, but this time I get a little bored. It's all we ever talk about, football this and football that, and I wish that I could be talking to Edward but I quickly shake that thought out of my head. Tyler and Mike have been my friends longer than Edward so I shouldn't wish for that kind of stuff.

"Jasper wake up dude. You've been out of it for like, five minutes. We were going over the starting line up for the game on Saturday." Tyler says while waving a hand in front of my face.

I hear clicking sounds behind me and I turn to see Lauren Mallory in her high heels walking straight at me. That is, if you call swaying your hips walking. I am surprised that the school lets her wear what she does. She is wearing a leather mini skirt that shows the bottom of her ass and a lace shirt where you can see the outline of her nipples through it. First day of school and I'm sure that she is already starting a high school brothel.

"Hey Jazzy poo," Lauren says as she sits in my lap, "I was wondering if you might wanna…. _meet up_ after school to study our chemistry." She does this every once in awhile, every other week, and I would get Mike to go to her for me because I don't wanna have sex with that skank, but now that Mike and Jessica are together, I have no other choice but to tell her no.

"Look Lauren, I don't like you like that. Not interested, babe."

"Oh come on, you know it'll be fun with just you and me, and maybe I'll even bring one of my girlfriends too." I decide to play with her a bit.

"Oh, well then count me in. Your house at 7:30 and I'm in baby." I give her a Whitlock smirk that flows through the family and she kisses my cheek before trotting back to her table, a new skip in her step. She just got Jasper Whitlock to agree to have sex with her and you can tell that will be the highlight of her week, if I were to show up that is. You see, I don't do that kind of stuff with the girls here, or anywhere for that matter. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that all the ones I meet are premature prostitutes, so now Lauren thinks that she is going to be the first one to catch me.

I can see the whole table full of Cullens watching me as I roll my eyes and turn back in my seat to eat my long awaited lunch. _Creepy._

Lunch is done when I hear the bell and I head out to government then precalculus. I love precal because numbers are my favorite types of words, I get along a lot more with numbers than I do letters because when you speak numbers, you always know the right answer. English teachers want opinions, math teachers want right answers. Opinions are a lot harder to say and then be told if your opinion is right or wrong. Not like I do anything in either class other than talk with my friends, but I still hate English.

Physical Education comes quickly and I find that I have that class with Edward too. We play football and coach says that we are doing it this time of year because it is football season, but everybody knows that it is only because he wants the football team to get as much practice in as they can before the first game comes up. So we throw and throw and we even do a scrimmage for the ones who want to play and I notice that most of the girls and Edward are the ones who sit out for the game. I guess I won't be the one to persuade him to play on the team if he won't even play in P.E. He looks like he has a really good throwing arm though so I make a mental note to ask him about playing later, even if he is likely to turn me down.

We are all dismissed at three o'clock and head down to the locker room to change into our practice gear for football, and regular clothes for the people who don't play football. Eric Yorkie decides to twist his shirt up and smack me across the thigh with it so it turns into an all out free for all in the boys' locker room. Sometime during the war, Edward had slipped out and I had missed my chance to ask him to try out for the team. There is always tomorrow I guess.

After school, practice goes by as well as it always does and I am improving by the day. Coach pulls me aside to remind me about that school problem and I tell him that I have it all under control, and I do…. almost. I make sure to mention that I am trying to get Edward to join the team and Coach says that I should try to get all of those Cullens to show up to practice one day but I doubt that is going to happen.

After practice, Mike and I start to head home and he tells me to drop him back off at Jessica's house again once he gets his new change of clothes. I am a little disappointed that I haven't been getting to spend much time with Mike these past few days but I'm sure that he will come back soon enough. I really am happy for Mike now that he has Jessica but now it leaves me alone with myself and I am not good company for my mind.

So I decide to break out that Sunday paper that we got yesterday and do the puzzles and read the comics before I go to bed. I remember doing the paper with my grandpa every morning when I was a little boy before I was taken away from him. After a while of laying in my bed, I fall asleep easily. I am happy that I don't have a nightmare because Mr. and hate it when I wake up yelling. My nightmares always end up waking the whole house along with me, but usually Mike is here to calm me down. I really do hope that Mike and Jessica don't do this every night just in case I need a friend to calm me down. I focus on what I have to do tomorrow to take my mind off bad thoughts.

* * *

 **So, I wish I had gotten at least one review, but I'm just going to be happy for those few follows that this story got. The next chapter will go up sometime next week.**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

 **There is abuse in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable….STOP READING!**

 **Story beta'd by** **Hannah0707**

* * *

I wake with a crook in my neck, bad way to start my day and I already know that is is going to be shitty. My morning is mechanical: get dressed, eat breakfast, brush teeth, listen to music. It may be cliche of me to enjoy country music but what else do you expect from a kid from Texas? Not that modern country shit, the old country is what I like. Sometimes I like to sing along, but never loudly. If Mike or his parents caught me singing, I would never hear the end of their laughter; I don't like to be laughed at, believe it or not.

"All my exes live in Texas, thats why I hang my head in Tennessee," I sing quietly, so as not to disturb the slumbering adults.

This is how it is every day and I don't want to deviate from the schedule. I want to get to school early so that I can get on the computers in the library for a website that can help me. I hurry to school in Mike's car and head into the school. I make sure to arrive only thirty minutes early just so that I don't look too out of place. Nobody but the janitor and a librarian is in the library when I arrive and I sigh in relief. I go to the section in the library that I need and check out a few books, looking over my shoulder at the door every few seconds to make sure that nobody sees me, and quickly shove the novels into my backpack. I sit down in the far and dark corner with my books and start reading.

People start coming in slowly and it gives me a sense of the time, you can only get so much done during a half an hour. I look down at my stack and realize that I got very little done in reality. Halfway through the first book is not a good sign. When I heard the five minute bell ring, I sighed.

The day goes by as slow as ever with my classes repeated from yesterday. The only variation to my schedule is that every other day, which is today, my P.E. is switches to a study hall. That class doesn't come until later but I sure am looking forward to it. English with Edward was boring as ever since we only watched a biography but at least I didn't die of boredom. Who knows, I might later in the year seeing as this is only our second day.

Lunch is when my whole day goes to shit, just as I predicted it would this morning. I am just sitting there eating my pizza with my friends when I hear more clicking sounds behind me but this time it is more than one set of heels I hear. _Ignore them_ , I tell myself but what I can't ignore is a tap on my shoulder. I huff and turn but suddenly, I feel like I am drowning and my childhood flashes before my eyes. My instinct is to lash out but some rational sense invades my mind and I realize that it was Lauren and Jessica who decided to throw four cups of water in my face, one in each hand.

"Hey retard," Lauren starts, "nice of you to show me up yesterday! You can't just do that to a girl and not expect payback. This is the last time I am going to let it slide. Yeah, I remember all the times last year when you would send one of your buddies, and I'm not going to forget soon. I am going to make you rue the day you were ever born." Those last words seal the deal and I stand up angrily while Jessica and Lauren step back in fear. I turn and walk as calmly as I can out of the room while I am inwardly freaking out; as soon as I actually make it out of the doors, I run as fast as I can to my car where I sit in the driver's seat and put my head on the steering wheel, taking in big breaths.

The side door opens but I don't move my head, afraid that if I did then my head would explode from all of my thoughts. My uncle, when I was bad, used to drown me in a bucket until I passed out, then revived me so that he could do it all over again. I could have handled them only throwing the water at me but once she said those words, "I am going to make you rue the day you were ever born," it became too much for me. That kind of verbal abuse was one of my uncle's favorite ways to terrorize me.

"Hey, what happened back there? Are you okay?" I recognize Edward's voice and I laugh to myself. Of course it wouldn't be Mike coming to check up on me, he's too busy with his _girlfriend_ to know when I need a shoulder to lean on.

I pull myself together for Edward's sake if not mine. The dude hasn't even been here a week and I am already putting him through quite the shitload. First, he drives me to while I am high at a party; second, he watches me break down in English because my football career is in danger from something that I don't have the time to help; and third, he watches me break down _again_ from some mean people at school. At least I'm not crying, that would make all of these situations ten times worse if he really saw me at my lowest. Not that I would cry, I haven't done that in eight years.

"I'm fine, man," I say, taking a hold of my emotions so that they won't show as much.

"You are obviously not fine right now. I know that I am the new kid and you don't want to burden me or whatever, but I am a great listener and love to help my friends out. You are my best friend right now, other than my siblings, and I want to help you." Edward's words help me out and his presence next to me calms me tremendously.

"Okay, I'm not fine right now. Just give me a minute and I will be though, Ed." Guess we're on a nickname basis, my bad. _I really just want him to give it up_ , I think to myself as I squash the part of me that wants to confess to him. He stays quiet for a while.

"I want to do something this weekend," Ed says. I look at him and shrug, _what's that got to do with me?_ He laughs at my expression and I scowl. "I'm not laughing at you, Cowboy. I meant that I want to do something this weekend but my family doesn't know where anything is. I was hoping that you'd show me something that you all do for fun around here?" Oh, well when you put it like that….

"Yeah, sure. It'll have to be Sunday. I have some friends down in La Push that I have been meaning to see for a while and I guess I could introduce you to some of the guys. And what's with the whole 'Cowboy' deal?" He seems panicked for a moment but quickly covers it up.

"Sunday sounds great but my father doesn't want any of us to be going to La Push. Something about it being too far away from home." Lame excuse and I can tell it's fake but I don't point it out to him. "We can go to Port Angeles though, I've heard good things about that place."

I actually should be visiting my friend Jake to go cliff diving or something before the water gets too cold so I make a mental note of that.

"Um, yeah. Sure Ed, but it means you are carpooling since you thought of it." I'm not made of money here, and gas is expensive. Most of my money from my parent's death has been spent by my numerous guardians and I am trying my best to save what I have left of it.

"Great, I was going to suggest that anyway since I probably drive faster than you." I would have retaliated but I had a feeling that my next class, government, was going to be starting really soon. Edward and I had been out here for a while and neither of us would have been able to hear the bell from this far out. I lock Mike's car behind us as we both get out and head back inside school. The classes go by and I am grateful when study hall is here. I sit in the classroom with my football friends and feel a little bad about leaving Edward out. That feeling goes away when I glance over at him to see that he has caught the attention of Lauren Mallory. She blabbers on about some shit and Edward is looking around the room for an escape when he meets my eyes and mouths, "Help me!" I shrug and he glares at me.

"Hey New Yorkie," Eric looks over at me quickly, glad to see that I am giving my attention to him, "go over there and tell Mallory that you wanna fuck." He winks at me and I am disgusted that he even considered what I said. I wouldn't touch that girl with a ten foot pole if I could help it.

Ed looks relieved as he looks at me and smiles gratefully. I just nod and get back to talking strategy with my friends.

When the bell rings I gather my team and walk outside to the Volvo and Porsche in the parking lot where all of the Cullens are hanging around, about to get in their cars. I jog over to the window of the Volvo, where Edward, Emmett, and Varian are, and knock on the driver's side window. Emmett is driving with Edward in the passenger's seat and Varian in the back.

"What's up?" Emmett asks me and my squad of football players behind me.

"Hey there guys, just coming around to see if you would join the football team. Y'all look strong enough to take out half the field!" Flattery, one of my best subjects. There is no way you can go wrong with a few compliments. The boys look around at each other and it looks like they are having some kind of conversation but nobody is talking. _This family is super creepy._

Vee is the spokesperson saying, "I don't know guys. We aren't really all that into sports. On tv maybe but playing isn't near as fun." This kid is a horrible liar but everybody else seems to buy it and my squad starts to walk away, but I'm not done yet.

"Okay, I agree with you…. sorta. But just come to our practice today and see if you change your mind then. It isn't too late to join the team, you know. Always open to some new members." I really don't want Coach to be disappointed in me for not getting them to join, but if I at least get them to come to a practice now and then, he might go a little easier on me. They look around at each other again but before Vee gets the words out of his mouth, Ed locks eyes with me and nods his head.

"One time at practice isn't going to hurt anybody. Let's go guys," Ed says as he gets out of the car. I back up so that Emmett can open his door and Emmett looks kind of excited. Vee is the opposite and is scowling with his arms crossed, but he follows his brothers and I nonetheless.

My football squad looks back at me and they all start giving each other discreet high fives when they see that I managed to get the Cullen boys to at least come.

"This is great! Coach is going to want to talk to y'all sometime before or after practice but don't be too intimidated by him. Hell, he'd be happy if you all were even cheerleaders seeing as Emmett here could scare half of the opposing team away just by being there." They all chuckle a little bit and I lead them down to the locker room in the basement of the gym. I start whipping off my clothes along with all of my buddies when I get to my gym locker and the Cullens look shy. I keep talking to try and ease some of their discomfort.

"Call Coach Clapp, Coach when you," off with the shirt, "get out there. He is really picky about that. He might," pants pulled down, "call you out once or twice to throw a ball but don't be," sliding cup into my underwear, "embarrassed if your throw isn't all that great. There will," shoes off and shoulder pads on, "always be time to perfect your throw," pulling up my football pants, "and catch. I'll even," on with the jersey, "help you all out if you need a hand." I tuck my shirt in, pull on my socks, and start tying my cleats. Ed's eyes held mine the whole time while Vee and Emmett's were looking at my feet. It really doesn't bother me to be undressed because we're all guys here, nobody cares about your junk.

"We always start practice by running down and back the field twice just to get us warmed up." Vee still looks like he would rather be eaten by a shark than be here so I give him another option. "Yo, Vee. If you seriously aren't interested at all, the cheerleaders are practicing by the bleacher, go have fun." I pat him on the shoulder and it seems to loosen him up. He chuckles along with me, too bad I wasn't kidding. I would rather be watching the cheerleaders than running but I am a dedicated player to my team.

I start running with my pals while the Cullens are talking to Coach. The other quarterback and I start our own practice and as do all of the others. We go into our own groups to work on what need to improve, but it seems to me that Coach is trying to make this practice seem _extra_ appealing to the Cullens so that they might be more motivated to join. He tells us that we are going to be doing a scrimmage today so we go off into our usual teams. I look over at Ed, Emmett, and Vee to see how they are doing when I notice Ed's eyes are on me. Every time that I would look over at them periodically, Ed always was looking at me. I'll have to ask him about that weird behavior later but right now I need to win this scrimmage.

I throw the ball to Mike who was on his way to the touchdown line and he makes it, the other team right on his tail. Mike starts dancing and throws the ball back to me. We go over to the bench to rub it in the other team's face that we won when I see the Cullens standing up and clapping for us. I do a mock bow and toss the ball to Ed who catches it swiftly.

"Nice catch!" I yell. He smiles at me and ducks his head before firing the ball at me at an incredible speed. I just barely catch it in time for it not to hit my face and my hands sting from the power of the throw. _Shit_ , I think to myself. I bend at the waist and stick my damaged hands between my thighs, that seriously hurt now that I can really feel it. My team doesn't notice my pain but I hear a "Sorry," yelled from where the Cullen boys are sitting on the bleachers. I wave them off with my wounded hands and go back to join the team before we head back to the locker room. The Cullens go through the locker room after the rest of the guys have left for the night. I sit on the bench with my shirt not on yet due to the pain in my hands, thank god I keep lotion in my locker in case I get a burn during practice. As I go to reach for said lotion, I see a shadow appear above me and look up to see Edward Cullen. He is ringing his own hands and seems embarrassed.

"Sorry about your hands, Cowboy. I really didn't mean to hit you that hard. Must have been the wind helping me out or something." His eyes meet mine after darting to my chest first. "I hope that this isn't going to impair our friendship or anything, our plans for Sunday are still on aren't they?" His presence is just exuding nervousness and I chuckle. I know that there wasn't any wind blowing, I would have welcomed it on my overheated body and would have noticed.

"Well duh, Ed. I would be applauding you for your amazing throw if I could use my hands. You really got a great arm on you there, you could put it to good use by joining the team, you know." I raise my eyebrows hopefully but he just shakes his head with a smile. "Long shot. Hey, if you want to make it up to me, you could help me put my shirt back on." He jumps at my suggestion, probably thinking I was joking, but I could really use all the help I could get right now. Mike is probably fuming at me right now for taking so long but I'll beat his ass if he gives me any bullshit. I stand up and raise my arms like a little child and we both start laughing. He helps me quickly and I sit back down, grabbing the lotion slowly and opening the top with my teeth. Ed snatches it for me and starts putting it on my hands.

"Woah there, pal. No need to make this anymore awkward than it is already. I can do this part myself, I'm a big boy you know." I slowly start moving my palms together and grit my teeth through the pain. Ed grabs my wrists and pulls my hands back over to him.

"Let me ease my conscience here. This is the least I can do for messing up you perfect football hands." It still hurts when he uses his cold hands to massage my warm ones, but I don't tell him that, I just close my eyes and try to think of something else. His hands are _really_ cold actually, at least they are soothing the burn somewhat. The weird things about this family are really adding up. Ed is cold, super strong, he moved really fast that one time I was high but I don't know if I can count that one, and he and his siblings were acting like they were having a conversation in the car when nobody was talking. I'm not going to pry into what doesn't concern me but his cold hands make me concerned that he is anemic or something.

" _My little buttercup, has the sweetest smile…. Dear little buttercup, won't you stay awhile….."_ My ringtone for Mike starts blaring and Ed grabs it and holds it to my ear. I shoot him a look of gratefulness.

"Hey yo Jasper?" I hear Mike's voice on the other end. I hear a girl giggling and then Mike moaning into the phone.

"Mike, what?" He moans again and I am suspicious that he might have butt dialed me but he said my name so he obviously did it on purpose.

"Just called to say that you don't need to be waiting for me at school anymore. Jessica's parents are on vacation for a few months and I am just going to be living at her house for now," another giggle, "don't wait up." The phone cuts off, saying that he ended the call. Well, there goes my best friend and cousin for a few months. At least I'll still see Mike at school…. that is if he decides to come at all when he is constantly around a horny, teenage girl.

Ed and I walk out to our cars, his full of impatient boys, and mine empty. I leave him with a simple goodbye and pull out of the parking lot, driving with my forearms. He watches me drive off and I wave as I leave. I decide to give Mike's parents some excuse for him being gone for a while, not that they would care if they knew where he was anyway. Slipping carefully out of my clothes, I polish my buckle and crawl under the covers.

 **So it's been a little while, only two weeks though so not too bad. I've been slowly but surely working on another chapter for Prince's Patch, but it's coming along** ** _extremely_** **slowly just because there are only so many hours in a day and most of those hours are taken up by more necessary things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

 **There is abuse in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable….STOP READING!**

* * *

First thing I do when I get up is read a few more pages of the book I had left off with to get my brain going for the day. Next is my shower and bathroom routine before breakfast. I don my normal long-sleeved, checkered shirt and jeans with my buckle. I watch the news for a little bit and go back to our room to tell Mike something before remembering that he is still with Jessica. That reminds me to write a note about Mike's absence and put it on the kitchen counter before heading out to school.

I speed my way to school because that note that I had written set me back a few minutes on my perfectly timed schedule. I'm happy I don't have to truck all of my football gear to school today since it is Wednesday and we don't have practice. Maybe those Cullen boys changed their minds about the team and want to join now, but I won't pester them too much about it if they really don't want to join. I run to biology class and make it just barely before the final bell of the morning and give the teacher a smile. Spanish goes by just as easily as biology and off to English Literature I go. I stop at my locker first to find Edward there again.

"Hey, cowboy," he says as I approach.

"Howdy, Ed," I say to humor him, "ready for some English?"

Ed smiles at my stereotypical greeting. "As ready as I'll ever be. Heard we're going to be starting our first book of the year next week, I think it is called _Wuthering Heights_ so don't forget to bring your reading glasses," he jokes, not knowing that I actually have reading glasses.

 _Shit._

I gulp but try to appear calm by talking more and I think he buys it. "Yeah, I heard from one of the seniors that he only gives us three books to read all year where all we do is take turns reading out loud in class. I wish we could just do it at home instead of in front of the whole class, the pressure is high, you know? It's going to be boring as hell." I ramble this quickly just so I would have something to say.

Edward barks out a laugh that sounds like it came from the gods and follows me into the classroom. Next week is definitely going to be bad, and it's only the second week of school!

A note is slipped next to my right hand and I look down to see beautiful calligraphy that I couldn't copy if I tried. The note says, _Jasper, my brothers and I have decided not to join the football team, but will of course come to your games to cheer you on. I can feel it that you are going to have a great season this year._ I'm a little offended and confused by the note. Is our team not good enough for them to want to join, or are they not big sports fans. Emmett looks like he'd be up for just about anything having to do with sports, but he declined? Something is definitely up here.

I turn the note upside down on the table so that the words don't show. I'm sure that my face is giving away the emotions I am feeling right now. Class ends and Edward and I walk to lunch together.

"Cowboy, about our plans for Sunday, are we going to go in the same car or do you want to drive separately from me?" he says as we go down the halls.

"Sure, whatever you want to do is cool with me, and I already thought that we agreed to carpool when we first made the plans. I heard there is a new bowling alley opening," I offer up again, seeing as he had forgotten.

Edward and I walk through the lunchroom doors and fistbump. "Sounds good, cowboy. I'll pick you up at noon on Sunday." Edward starts to walk away, but I grab his arm to still him.

"Shouldn't I be the one drivin'? I _am_ the one showing you around and all."

"Jasper, Mike is going to need his car back sometime and that hunk of junk can't go above 60. We're taking my car." He walks away and I let him go this time. I don't want to buy my own lunch today so I go to my table and start picking and choosing food of of other people's trays.

When lunch is over, the rest of the day goes quick and P.E. is a blast. I walk out to the car to see Ed's pixie sister, Alice. She is leaning against the hood of Mike's car with her hands behind her holding her up, but when she sees me, she straightens up immediately and a large smile breaks out on to her face. It looks like she is jumping in place but when I get, I can see that she is just rocking from her tippytoes to heel on her feet.

"Hi, I'm Alice. We've already met. You're Jasper and you're Edward's best friend. When are you coming to our house? Can it be next week? How about Monday? Ooh, I am so excited! You will have a bunch of fun. Please say you'll come?" She says this so fast with one single breath and it takes my brain a moment to comprehend her words.

"Uh, hi, Alice. Umm…. I'm not too sure that I should be coming to your home so soon," I say awkwardly.

She frowns and her nose scrunches up adorably. "Why not? Is there something wrong with our house?" I open my mouth to speak, but she takes the words right out of my mouth. "Oh, you think that Carlisle and Esme hate you from last time. Trust me, they don't blame you for the weed incident, they blame Mike instead so you are in the clear. Actually, they love you already and they really want you to come over so they can really meet—."

Ed comes up out of nowhere and pulls with one hand on her arm and another on her mouth, dragging her away from me and to the Volvo. I shrug and put my backpack in the car then climb in while they have some heated argument with gargantuan gestures behind me. Ed walks slowly over to me when he stops bickering with Alice, knocking on the hood of the car on the trek.

"Sorry about Alice, Jasper. I didn't know that she was going to interrogate you or else I would have stopped her and her wicked ways." Ed hangs his head in apology.

"Woah, Ed. You couldn't have _possibly_ known what she was going to do, plus, I didn't mind her talking to me. She's harmless." I put my hand on his shoulder and he lifts his head and looks into my eyes with an emotion that I can't decipher. "For real, it's no biggie." And it really isn't. In fact, I like getting approached by pretty girls who don't only want to get in my pants.

"So since we are bowling on Sunday, do you really want to spend the day with me again on Monday?" Ed asks the silliest questions.

"Well, if Alice would've given me some room to talk, I would have told her that I have football practice everyday except most weekends and Wednesday, so unless it's canceled, I can't come," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. Ed's face falls for a fraction of a second before he tilts his head andhis eyes seem to become unfocused for a second. Once he comes back to reality, mood quickly changes to happiness.

"I actually checked the weather for the rest of the week and next week early today. I remember Monday being forecasted as thunder and lightning along with the normal rain. Guess we'll just have to see if your coach calls it off or not. Really, I think you should just spend the night on Sunday and we can take you to school, then go back to our house again for another all-nighter." Ed smiles widely which makes me think he has something up his sleeve.

I nod and show him a small smile in return. For some reason, the idea of going to his house both gives me the chills and makes me thrilled at the same time. "Yeah, sure." Ed puts his hand on my bicep and rubs my arm.

"Crossing my fingers that your practice is canceled. I really want to introduce you to my parents on some better terms."

"Meet the parents already, Ed? We haven't even had the first date yet!" I laugh at my own joke and Ed joins in after a second of looking lost. "Nah, I've heard great things about Doctor Cullen. Listen, I should be going now, if you don't mind." He lets me get into the car and waves as I leave the parking lot toward home. On the kitchen counter when I walk in is a sticky note.

 _Thank you, Jasper. Send Michael our love._

My aunt and uncle should really pay more attention to their only child that likes to get drunk out of his mind and make bad decisions. I shake my head, it's like the don't even care about us, oh wait, they _don't_.

After a long, relaxing walk through the woods, I read myself into a fitful sleep earlier than usual.

 _I look through the trees as I run, looking for something, but I don't know what. After every step I take, the leaves on the trees behind me fall to the ground. The faster I run, the more destruction occurs to my surroundings, so I stop moving altogether._

 _Ed steps out of the trees in front of me and my initial reaction is to run for him. This time as the nature behind me is damaged, so am I. The quicker I am, the more leaves fall, the more the fire-like pain spreads throughout my body. The fire starts in my fingers and toes with every painstaking step, and starts spreading painfully to my heart as I gain speed. I slow down to a jog to ease the overwhelming pain that is taking control of my limbs._

" _Jasper," Ed says. He whispers my name but his voice is as loud as the screams that burst through the darkness. Ed stretches his hand toward my and the pain heightens. Strength flows through my veins along with the liquid fire and I try to ignore the pain as I run to Ed once again, fallen leaves hitting my face as I go._

 _He shakes his head. "You are too late." He starts to walk away and my chest aches for him to come back._

 _No matter how fast I go nor how much I push my body, I am still not able to catch up to him. I fall to my knees and cry out as Ed walks further and further away until he is totally out of sight, meanwhile I fall to my knees from the pain which escalates with Ed's disappearance. Suddenly, the dead trees around me are being knocked down with loud thumps. The sound doesn't stop and I scream louder, and louder, and louder…._

"Get up, boy!" I sit up quickly, bump my head on something, and fall back down to my fluffy pillow. Looking up, I see my uncle above me holding his forehead, and my aunt in the doorway. They are both in their pajamas which makes me look out my window to see that it is, in fact, still nighttime.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle," I stutter. My forehead starts to ache and my voice is hoarse. I guess I was screaming in my sleep again. I really can't help the screaming, but Uncle doesn't seem to care about that.

"Shit, kid. If you can't get that under control, I'm going to buy you a dog house for you to sleep outside. Hell, may you'll do better going back into the system. They are sure to whip your ass back into shape. Too bad about that other late uncle of yours on your dad's side, I'm sure he would have _loved_ to have you back. Maybe he wasn't—"

"Honey," my aunt interrupts, "that is enough." She still gives me a disappointed look despite her helpfulness, and walks out of the room without another word, her nightgown swaying behind her.

Uncle isn't yet done with me as he grabs my bare shoulder since I don't wear shirts to bed. His grip is tight and would hurt any normal person, but I am no _normal person_. The only thing that can hurt me anymore are my own memories, everything else that could have hurt me is now dead.

"Jasper, you are wearing down the last of my patience. Keep in mind that you are only here because you are the son of my wife's dead sister." I flinch at the word _dead_ , but Uncle takes no notice and keeps talking. "I don't want to be woken up again, so make sure that it doesn't happen or else next thing you know, you'll be six feet in the ground." He pushes me hard so that I fall back onto my uncomfortable bed and hit my head on the headboard. Out of the room he walks, takes one last disgusted look at me, and slams the bedroom door.

 _Mike_ would have woken me immediately so that I wouldn't have gotten into such trouble.

Knowing that I am not going to be able to go back to bed in this state, I climb through my open window and onto the roof. I lay on my back on the shingles and cross my arms behind my head. This is one of my favorite ways to relax. I can just look at the stars and not think while time passes. One thought disturbs my reposed mind as I lay there.

I don't remember opening my window before I went to bed.

~o~

"Hi, Jasper. I'm Emmett, Eddie's favorite brother, and this is my beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie." I jump in my seat at the sudden intrusion of privacy and look up at the couple.

I don't know how I hadn't noticed them before in my Spanish class, but in my defence, they sit in the back of class where they aren't as easily spotted. Emmett leans over me as I am sitting in my chair and my first instinct is to straighten up. The blonde goddess Rosalie is behind Emmett, holding his hand as she looks at me intently.

"You probably remember us from that party and I came to your practice that one time. Rosalie just wanted to come up and see you again," Emmett continues with a loving look to his girlfriend. I raise my eyebrows and look to Rosalie in surprise. She always looks so lethal whenever I get a glance of her, but as she stands in front of me, she seems almost accepting of me.

"I'm sorry about Edward. He is annoying." Rosalie sounds really genuine in her apology for Ed and it doesn't take a genius to see that she doesn't like him all that much. I shoot her a small smile.

"Oh, he's alright. Can be kinda weird and moody at times, but he's alright."

"If you say so. Just remember, if you ever need someone to beat him up, I'm here for you Jaz. Emmett too probably, he is always up for a fight."

 _What is it with these Cullens and nicknames?_

We both look to Emmett for confirmation and see him eagerly nodding his head. I chuckle and the bell goes off so the couple goes back to their table in the back and I look back at the people around my table.

My team is looking at me, astonished. I'm confused on their behavior and question them on it later in class. They all look at each other with furtive looks before Tyler answers me hesitantly.

"Would've thought you'd notice by now, Jasper. Them Cullens haven't spoken to anybody but themselves, the teachers, and you. We just can't figure out why _you're_ the chosen one." I shrug and pull out a smirk.

"They just can't resist this face." Tyler shoves my arm and laughs loudly, bringing the attention of the whole class down on our heads, including the teacher. We lower our heads at Señora Roof's glare but a small smile stays on my face. Emmett and Rosalie are the first ones out of the room once the bell rings and don't wait up for me, not that I wanted them to.

Ed is in his normal spot at my locker. Today he is wearing some new designer jeans that don't belong in this town due to their price, and a plain dark purple shirt. This might seem girly on any other dude, but Ed pulls the look off with confidence. He smiles at me as I approach and give a half smile back.

"What's up?" I say, making small talk.

"Oh nothing. Alice is just getting on my nerves, she is getting the house ready for you to come on Monday and she just won't stop moving around the house like a mini tornado." I didn't really like his attempt at trying to be funny, but I choke out a laugh just to appease him, and his face lights up at my fake laughter. It really doesn't take much to get Ed to smile.

"Well then I'll be sure to thank her. She really doesn't need to go all tornado for me, I thought we were just hanging out anyway, I won't be there for too long."

Ed's face drops minisculey. "Alice will be thrilled if you like all that she's set up for you. Don't worry Cowboy, you'll like it." I hadn't realized that we'd made it to the classroom, I guess I was too into the conversation to take much notice on where I was going, that's not safe. I look around, the halls are devoid of teenagers and I have a sneaking suspicion that we are late for class, but Ed doesn't seem to notice that we are all alone in the hallway and will probably get a detention if has a particularly large stick up her ass this morning, more so than usual that is. Ed opens the door and every head turns our way. I try to slip by him with my head down, trying not to get into trouble.

"Ahem, boys." pulls my attention to her. "You. Are. Late." She raises one drawn on eyebrow and I cringe at the expression on her face. I open my mouth to say some bullshit about the librarian holding us hostage, but Ed beats me to the punchline.

His voice is silky smooth as he says, "I am afraid that I was distracted in the hallway and did not notice the time," Ed reaches for her hand and kisses her knuckles. "I am so sorry, Janice." My jaw, along with the rest of the class, was on the floor.

blushes twenty different shades and rubs the back of her neck with her other hand. "Oh, it's f-fine, Mr. Cullen. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. G-go on back to your s-seats." She was so entranced by Ed that she was stuttering, wow. Ed shoots her an award winning smile that could rip the panties off any young lady, and walks to his seat and I follow to mine.

"Holy shit, dude. What the hell was that?" I whisper to him after a few minutes.

"That is called getting out of detention. All you have to do is….be me." Ed winks and his eyes dart up to the front of the classroom, but I know that he is still paying attention to me.

"I can't believe you used her first name, I didn't even know her first name _is_ Janice. My ma would have whipped my ass if I called an older lady by her first name." I am in awe of the man before me, I'm sure that if I were to try to pull that off that it would not go quite as smoothly as it did just now.

"Not everybody can be as cool as I am, Cowboy."

Near the end of class, tells us about the reading out loud session next week and the class groans in unison. "Oh, hush it. We will do it next week. _Wuthering Heights_ is the name of the book and after we finish it next week, we'll be able to talk about it all through the first and second term for the year. Make sure to pay attention because you will be doing many project and essays on different themes and characters with your table partners, and there will be no slacking!" The bell rings and I try to slide past 's desk.

"Jasper, will you stay a moment?" Though it was phrased as a question, there was definitely no choice in the matter.

I turn around tensely and stare at her. Ed walks past me and looks at me curiously then bumps my shoulder kindly as he walks out the door. I've noticed that he doesn't actually _walk_ out the door, or anywhere for that matter, but instead _struts_ everywhere he goes like the ground is his own runway. A loud cough breaks brings me back to reality and I look back to , no doubt my ears are pink in embarrassment.

" , if I had to guess, I would say that you are not looking forward to next week, am I correct?" _Wow, she's an observant one. What next, my hair is blonde?_ I nod. She sits down heavily in her chair and looks me right in the eyes after flipping her hair. "We both know that you have some…. _troubles_ that we need to take a look at. I think that I can help you in that area….amongst others as well." She bites her lip and looks at me from under her lashes and I cringe on the inside, but smirk dashingly on the outside. I layer my accent on thick.

"Well, ma'am. I do indeed have it all under control and am workin' real hard to overcome this weakness of mine, but I do appreciate your offer. Maybe if you could avoid callin' on me…." I wink at her and she giggles in response.

"I'll see what I can do," says, doing a horrible impression of my own accent, yet I smile none the less.

"And that is all I can ask of you." She licks her lips and raises her eyebrows. "Goodbye, ma'am." I open the door and leave, knocking somebody down on the way.

"Oomph," says the guy on the ground. He must have been leaning on the door, listening to our conversation. I start to get mad and tense my arms, but I come to my senses to see the crazy mop of bronze hair and see that it is Ed who is eavesdropping. He looks up at me meekly. "Hey, Cowboy. I was just, uh, waiting for you out here….so we can go to lunch together."

I roll my eyes. "Let me guess, and while you were waiting you just so happened to _overhear_ the conversation that I was having in private? Come up with a better excuse next time, asshole." I push past him, seriously pissed off that he would do that. I really don't want my new friend finding out that I am less competent than any kid in the high school, I could lose Ed that way, and I really do not want Ed to step out of my life.

"Wait! Let me explain." He rushes to my side and puts both of his hands on my shoulders. His gaze pleads with me to understand. "I really was waiting for you….at first. Then when you didn't come out for a while, I started listening because I was bored. I swear I didn't hear much." Ed puts on a good show, but I can detect the lie at the end. He heard every word, but he was trying to make me feel better, so with a huff, I calm myself down.

I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes. When I open them again, Ed is staring at me with an expression I can't place. "The only way I got out was the flirting, don't speak of this again." He nods quickly and we keep walking to the cafeteria, the air around us feeling lighter. Maybe Ed _can_ help me. No, that is a silly thought.

 **So, I forgot about this story, but I had two more almost finished chapters to add. So I'm just going to post what I have left up here and leave it be. There weren't very many people who liked this story so I just forgot about it. Sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the rest is Stephenie Meyer's**

 **There is abuse in this story so if you are uncomfortable….STOP READING!**

* * *

 _I take a few deep breaths and close my eyes. When I open them again, Ed is staring at me with an expression I can't place. "The only way I got out was the flirting, don't speak of this again." He nods quickly and we keep walking to the cafeteria, the air around us feeling lighter. Maybe Ed can help me. No, that is a silly thought._

"Hey Cowboy, do you want to sit with my family today?" He seems nervous about asking me and I look over to his table. Emmett is throwing a piece of pizza at Vee as Alice sits and braids Rosalie's hair, and Rosalie glaring at any unlucky person who happens to pass by her.

"As much fun as that sounds….no thanks. Maybe another time." Ed seems a little down, but I'm not sacrificing my hair for Alice's pleasure only to get food thrown in it. My hair brushes my shoulders and I am sure that little pixie would make something up like, "Ooh, it's just the perfect length." No way in hell I'm doing that.

We fist bump and head our separate ways. Mike is beckoning me with his arm and I hurry over, stealing a pizza slice off Ben's plate and a soda from one of the freshmans.

"You'll never believe it, Jasper. We have the whole plan from the Rangers, the team we are playing against on Saturday. Yesterday, some of the boys and I went over to their school and… uh, _convinced…._ some of the freshies at the school to go and take some notes on the plays they are running and then they sent them to us." I open my mouth to say that I doubt that that is their actual play, but it seems that Mike knows me all too well and beats me to the punchline. "I know what you're gonna say, _oh but Mikey, what if they were just_ lying _to you? They could have made it up_. Trust me here, after a few thinly veiled threats thrown their way, there is no way that they are gonna risk their limbs for a silly football game.

Everybody snickers and I join in. I was already quite sure that we are going to win this upcoming game, but now I have not a shadow of doubt that I would put money on this game if it wasn't for the gambling incident of 2012 when it was outlawed in Forks High.

Still hungry, I go up to the lunch line and pull my wallet out of my back pocket to pay for another three slices of pepperoni pizza when I feel a hard tug on the back of my shirt. "Bend down!" I hear a high voice say. I turn around to see that Alice girl trying to reach for my head but she is, thank god, too short to reach.

"What are you doing?" I say as she jumps with her arms in the air. I set down my pizza on the counter and grab her wrists, holding them to her sides. She has a frustrated look on her face and her nose is scrunched in adorably as she glares at me.

"What's it look like? I want to play with your hair, but you are too tall so you need to bend down for me. Ooh, it's just the perfect length." Damnit, I just knew that would happen. Did I not just predict the future here? It's really not just that I don't want her to play with it, which I don't want her to do, it's that I'm afraid she'll get a little too excited and start tugging really hard. My ma used to love to play with my hair when I was a boy since she had no girls, but sometimes she would get to excited about all the things she could do to it, and she'd accidently rip out a patch of it. I let go of her hands and finish paying. Just as I go to sit back at my table, she links both of her arms through one of mine and starts pulling me over to the Cullen table. She almost makes me drop my pizza with her incessant tugging.

"Woah there, lass. Go a little easy one me, you're stronger than I think you realize." Alice pays no heed to my words and keeps on jerking until she is close enough to push me into a seat between her and Rosalie.

"Hi, Jaz." Rosalie looks happy when I sit down and crinkles her nose at my food. "Are you really going to eat that? It smells so bad, and it looks so greasy." I laugh at the nonsense coming out of her mouth.

"It smells delicious to me, and the grease is how you oil _these_ guns." I flex my arms and the table of Cullens laugh simultaneously.

Emmett laughs loudly and draws the attention of the whole cafeteria. "Wow, I like this guy. Eddie here sure knows how to pick his friends." My ears turn pink from all of the people staring. These Cullens must be more of outsiders than I realized. I decide to question them on it. Alice bites her hand really hard after that thought passes my mind.

"Yeah, I am a pretty awesome friend if I do say so myself. Who else are y'all's friends? I never see any of you talk to anybody but me and yourselves." This makes them uncomfortable, but I really want to know why I am so special.

"Well, um," Vee says, "I guess we just haven't found anybody else who we like enough to call a friend?" He says it like a question and looks around the table to see if his siblings agree with his statement, which they do if I can tell by their nodding. "You are Edward's friend so you are our friend. Plus, you are pretty fun to be around, even for a hu—." Alice slaps her hand over his mouth and turns his face to her. She gives him a big, deep kiss and Vee gets really into it before they stop suddenly.

Alice is a little shy and desperate sounding when she turns to me and says, "Sorry, Jaz. My man is just so sexy that I had to kiss him in the middle of his sentence. You can't blame me, really." I nod slowly so that the table calms down a little. Everybody was so full of tension that I could practically feel it in the atmosphere.

The bell rings and I can't help but think of the saying, saved by the bell. I chuckle at my joke as I get up to throw away my empty tray.

"What are you laughing at?" Rosalie comes up next to me and bumps my hip with hers. I shake my head and don't answer, she might find the answer rude if she were to know, and I don't want to get on the Ice Queen's bad side. She is holding her tray in her left hand while mine is in my right, the only difference between the trays is that hers is still full, in fact, not one thing on her tray even looks like it had even been touched. I sit my mine down in the holder, and before she puts all of her food into the trash, I pull off a chicken tender and turn to her.

"You should really eat something for lunch, Rosalie. Anorexia is not something that I take lightly, and neither should you. You are perfect and really don't need to be any skinnier than you already are, please eat this." I offer her the chicken and her nose scrunches up.

"I am not anorexic, and I will not eat that breaded chicken. I like animals." She tries to turn away, but I grab her arm.

"Please, just eat one bite." I really don't want my new friend to suffer from a problem that she inflicts on herself, and I won't stand to see her rot away without the proper nutrition. I know that it really isn't my business to start with, but I'm going to make it my business, she needs help.

Rose purses her lips and nods lightly. She opens her mouth and I stick it in. Rose chews slowly and it looks painful as she swallows it down. I shove the rest of the tender in my own mouth and finish in record time. "See, it wasn't that bad." I think I may have heard her saying about, "Maybe not for you," but I'm not too sure that I heard correctly so I ignore it. I head off to biology for another boring class where I just talk to my friends. Those plans they got us are really going to help this win be nice and easy breezy, and maybe if we're lucky, the other team won't know what's going on and will use the same tactics the next time that we play them. Of course, I wouldn't really expect them to use a plan that doesn't work. I mean, come on, they beat our mathlete team every year, not that I'm on it to really know.

"Jaz, come here man," Emmett calls out to me. I walk over to him and he shrugs his muscular arm over my shoulder, pushing down slightly so that it hurts a little bit. HIs head bends into mine so that our faces are just a few inches away. "I'm sure that I don't need to tell you this, but Rosie is mine and mine alone. Don't you go flirting with my woman or else we are going to have some problems; she knows what she's doing so don't be getting on her ass about eating or anything. As a matter of fact, don't be getting on her ass at all, that ass is all mine, and speaking of." Rose struts up to us and Em shoves me out of the way while he kisses her passionately, grabbing her butt and squeezing hard. I look away.

I really didn't mean to be flirting with her, for some reason I'm not interested like _that_ in Rose, she's more of a sister figure than anything. No doubt that she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life, but I know another man's boundaries and I don't want to be pushing Em or getting on his bad side.

Biology was more boring than watching paint dry. I could've slept, and I have before, through the class and missed absolutely nothing. was just talking about his divorce again and how his ex took his cats and he cries for them everyday. Okay, maybe he didn't say that _exactly_ , but that's what I got out of it. Government was almost just as bad. I had taken government the year before, but I had failed and now have to take it again so everything is just going to be repeated. The good thing is that I will now have heard it twice which means I'll have a better chance of remembering it, but that bad thing is that it is just as dull as last year. I did find out that Alice is in my class though. What is it with those Cullens and blending into the walls in the back of the classrooms? As I sat there, bored out of my mind, I looked out the large windows and saw Edward walking to his car, and as if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned around and waved at me. That was the highlight of the class, if that doesn't say how boring it was then I don't know what will.

"Hey, sit with me today, Cowboy." Edward and I are walking side by side into the flex classroom for the study hall in place of P.E.

"Um, I'm not too sure I should. Usually the guys need help on homework or something." Which is a total and flat out lie. Almost all of my buds are in higher classes than I am and even if I were in their class, I probably couldn't help them anyway unless it was math. Honestly, I am just kind of worried what they will think of me if I start drifting from the group. It's not like I'm really ditching them, I just so happen to have friends outside of the group. Yeah, all of them have friends outside of football, I'm just going to go sit with mine.

"Oh, come on, Cowboy. I'm sure that I'm more fun than those losers you hang out with. I bet I could beat every one of them up." I laugh as he flexes his arms, but my eyes linger on his biceps. Of course, he said this in a joking manner. I don't think he would call my friends losers and mean it, nor could he possibly beat up the whole football team.

"Oh fine, but know this. It's not your words that persuaded me, it's those hunky muscles of yours." _Woah, where did that come from?_ I am mortified on the inside, but laugh nervously on the outside. Thank god he laughed, but seriously, where _did_ that come from?

We walk over to a table near the front of the room and sit, spreading all of our school work over the table. I have a whole lot more homework to do than Ed does since lately Mike hasn't been home to help me out. The table is in over abundance with all of the papers I put on top of it; Ed's eyes just about pop out of his head when he see the load.

"Holy cow, Cowboy. Are you a hoarder in denial or something?" I rub the back of my neck, abashed.

"Well, I just haven't done anything yet. You see, I need help with doing most of this stuff, and I can't find anybody, so…." I trail off. Ed shakes his head with a smile. "And by the way, did you say _holy cow_? I totally thought only mothers said that kind of stuff." He starts laughing at that.

"I'll help you out, that's what friends are for. I'm also not too fond of cursing, I was raised not do that kind of stuff, and my mom taught me some alternatives instead. So all the mothers in the world and I are the ones who say _holy cow_ ," he says. "Let's try to make a dent in this and maybe we can finish the rest some other time. What is it that you need the most help on?"

I pretend to think on it. "Well, the only class that I actually can do is math, so pretty much everything else." Saying it out loud makes me feel really ashamed of myself and how I've fallen behind all of my classmates so early in the year. "It's not really that I can't do it, it's that I need to hear it for me to understand it. I guess that means I'm an auditory learner or something like that, right?"

Ed looks me straight in the eyes and stares intently into them before before writing something on a post it note and sliding it in front of me. I look down at the note and back up at him, my gaze questioning him.

"Jasper, tell me what that note says." Wow, I haven't heard him call me anything but Cowboy when we were alone. In fact, he only calls me by my real name whenever his family is around, does he not want them to know too much about our friendship or is it something else? I laugh nervously.

"What is up with you today, Ed? You wrote the note, you can read it yourself."

"No, Jasper. I want you to read the note aloud to me, right now." Now he is just starting to piss me off.

"I don't take orders from anybody, _Edward_. Don't tell me what to do." I stand up and put all of my papers into my backpack before walking right out of the classroom, not worried at all about the teacher. Coach Clapp is in charge of the study hall and he needs me too much on the football team that he wouldn't dare report me and possibly have me cut from the team. I head to the gym to blow off some steam. Poor guy who has to defend me today in practice is going to get one hell of a beating, I'm not holding back today.

I get out a soccer ball and start kicking it as hard as I can against the gym's walls until I hear the chiming of the bell which dismisses us for today. I leave to head to my locker and see Mike leaning against it. If he knew what was best for him, he would get the hell out of my way, but in typical Mike fashion, he is completely unobservant to the rampaging emotions that I'm sure are showing freely on my face.

"Hey man, you think you can grab me some boxers and bring them to me tomorrow? I'd use Jessica's brother's, but that's just nasty with a capital _N_." I ignore him and slam open my locker, stuffing in my books haphazardly. "Hey, what's up with you? Listen to me for once, would ya?"

"If you want your panties then you can go to your house and get them yourself. Piss off." I walk past him out the front door of the building, knocking his shoulder roughly with my own. Edward is leaning against my car and it feels as if my anger has been set on fire. A hand grabs my shoulder and jerks me around.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that, Jaz. I haven't done anything to you."

My face must show that bewilderment that I feel. I know that I am going to regret this in the future, but right now my head isn't what's controlling my mouth.

"Haven't done anything to me? What about how you left me at the house with your parents that hate me, make me be your bitch by bringing you shit, and not even thinking about how the hell I'm supposed to do my school work without you around? All the while you are hanging out with your slut of a girlfriend."

 _Wham!_ I feel his punch before it registers in my mind that he wound back his arm and hit me as hard as he could. I put my own hand up to my bloody cheek and stare down at my fingers as the red goo slides freely down them. After all of the abuse that I've been through, I don't know whether to call Mike brave or stupid for hitting me. By the expression on his face after he sees what he's done, he obviously thinks the later of his action. I drop my backpack to the ground beside me and step toward him, rolling up my sleeves as I do. Mike takes a step back and tries to talk his way through to me, but it is way too late for that.

"Jasper, I swear I didn't mean to punch you, but don't think that you can just say stuff about my girlfriend like that and expect me not to do anything." He looks pleadingly up at me as I keep on slowly walking towards him. Kids are starting to circle around us, some even exchanging money with each other. "You can't really blame me for wanting to get out of my parents house, wouldn't you if you could?" He just narrowly misses my first swing by barely an inch. "Also, I _asked_ you to get me some stuff. You could have just said _no_ if you felt so strongly about helping a cousin out." Swing and a hit. My fist connects with Mike's side and he is left on the ground breathing shallowly.

"Mikey!" I hear somewhere in the crowd. The voice is frantic, but it is quickly drowned out by the hollers of the ring of students that surround us.

I kick him in the stomach, knowing that if I hit his head that it could leave some lasting damage. I have enough sense not to go that crazy. I hear a crack as my foot pulls back after another strike. Before I can go in for another, two hands grab me from behind, so strongly that I can't break their grip. Teachers start pouring in around us and help Mike up off the ground, an ambulance rolling up in the parking lot as they do.

"Fuck you, Jasper. It's not my fault that you can't fucking read." Mike says as he is loaded onto a stretcher and rolled away. The hands still do not let go of me as I breathe hardly, trying to regain my composure. Eventually I shake them off and look backwards at my captor. _Ed._

"Hey, Cowboy," he says softly, almost caringly. Let me take you to the nurse's office. I look down at myself to assess the damages. My ankle hurts from kicking him, and my face is a bloody mess, as are my hands from having touched my face and slugging Mike. My poor knuckles are busted, but I can't feel too bad for myself, Mike got the bad end of the stick anyway.

Ed weaves his arm underneath my armpit and aids me in limping to the nurse's office. I'm in a daze as I walk there, so much so that I forget that I'm mad at Ed today. I look up at his face as we walk. His eyes are pitch black and his nose is scrunched up, none of the other Cullens are anywhere in sight.

 _Well that's odd. Would've thought that they would want to see if Ed is okay._

We walk into the office and the nurse is sitting in a chair, reading some magazine. When she looks up to see who's coming, her eyes widen at the amount of blood coming off of me and she hurries me over the the bed covered in paper.

"Oh, my!" she exclaims. "What have you gotten yourself into, young man? Is there anybody else who is hurt?

 **And here is that last chapter I had done. I probably won't write or post another chapter of this story, you can probably see the consistency of my stories ;p, but oh well, my life is too packed right now anyway.**

 **If anybody wants to take up my other story, just PM me and I'll probably say yeah. Same deal for my other story too. I'd probably send you what I have left of the Prince's Patch and let you run with it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Notice

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated this story in... I don't even remember, but this story has just recently been adopted by WillowFaust ! She is continuing Jasper's life on her account and that is where you should go. Check out her other stories as well and thanks for reading!**


End file.
